


Lodołamacz

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Sonata Dusk, niegdyś zagubiona i niepewna, jest żywym dowodem na to, że ludzie mogą się zmienić. Gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, jak trudno jest odzyskać zaufanie i szacunek rówieśników, postanawia zrobić coś dobrego, by uczniowie Liceum Canterlot zobaczyli, jaka jest naprawdę.Założenie kawiarenki wydaje się dobrym początkiem.(Sequel„Wygnania”).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Icebreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461531) by Prane. 



> Tłumaczenie: Lyokoheros  
> Korekta: Midday Shine  
> Prereading: Night Sky

– Może opowiecie mi więcej o waszym projekcie? To tak właściwie herbaciarnia?

Sonata Dusk skinęła głową.

– Można tak powiedzieć, pani dyrektor. Stwierdziłyśmy, że w Liceum Canterlot brakuje miejsca, gdzie uczniowie mogliby się po prostu spotkać i zrelaksować. Znaczy, jest stołówka, gdzie codziennie podają świetne jedzenie, ale podczas przerw często jest tam tłoczno i głośno.

– Istotnie. Nie mamy cichej alternatywy, czyż nie?

– Tak, pani dyrektor.

Pełen dumy uśmiech zagościł na ustach Sunset Shimmer. W gabinecie dyrektorki znalazła się już chyba trzeci czy czwarty raz w tym semestrze, a jednak w żadnym przypadku nie dostała kary ani nagany za jakieś wykroczenia. Dawniej nieraz trafiała na dywanik z powodu tych okropnych, głupich, często wręcz okrutnych rzeczy, które zwykła robić, ale Jej Dawne Ja już zniknęło. Dziś, ze swoją najbliższą przyjaciółką, o którą tak zażarcie walczyła, Sunset działała w szlachetnym celu, dla dobra rówieśników. Bycie tą dobrą to jednak wspaniałe uczucie!

Pozwoliła Sonacie mówić. Ten cały pomysł wyszedł od niej, a zmianę w jej zachowaniu oglądało się z przyjemnością. Sonata zwykle była wyluzowana, nawet nieco niedbała, ale gdy tylko znalazła się przy Celestii, stawała się zawsze taka formalna. Podziwiała dyrektorkę do tego stopnia, że stawała na baczność, gdy tylko ją dostrzegła, i traktowała ją niemal ze czcią; wszystko przez to, że prawie pięć tygodni temu Celestia pozwoliła jej zostać w Liceum Canterlot.

Miesiąc! Jak ten czas leci!

– Więc co wasza dwójka proponuje?

– Chciałybyśmy założyć kawiarenkę w szkole, proszę pani – odparła Sonata. – Wspominałyśmy o herbacie, ale kawa i inne napoje też wchodzą w grę. Ja sama szczególnie lubię soki wszelkiego rodzaju. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, mogłybyśmy nawet dodać do oferty desery, jak ciasta i lody – powiedziała, wyraźnie podekscytowana perspektywą małych przekąsek. – Wszystko jest w naszym biznesplanie. Jest naprawdę świetny, wszystko to zasługa Sunset.

Celestia spojrzała na swoje biurko, gdzie pośród różnych atrybutów jej gabinetu leżała cienka, otwarta książeczka. Przewertowała ją od deski do deski, pomrukując z uznaniem.

– Miejsce na interakcje społeczne. Szansa na poznanie nowych przyjaciół. Tak, wydaje się, że solidnie to przemyślałyście – stwierdziła. – Co pani na to, pani wicedyrektor?

Rzeczona kobieta stała przy oknie, w lekkim rozkroku, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na plecach. Nie dość, że podczas zajęć wyglądała na zimną i zdystansowaną, teraz przypominała ochroniarza strzegącego placówki o zaostrzonym rygorze. Nawet nie raczyła spojrzeć na swoją siostrę czy dwójkę dziewczyn. Zamiast tego w milczeniu obserwowała szkolne podwórko, czekając, aż któryś z uczniów złamie regulamin.

– Chociaż zima już dawno minęła, nie miałabym nic przeciwko kubkowi rozgrzewającej, czarnej jak noc kawy od czasu do czasu – odparła Luna. – To ambitne zadanie, lecz będzie wymagało nadzoru osoby dorosłej. A także odpowiedniego miejsca.

– Istotnie. A skoro potrzebujecie cichego miejsca, to myślę, że pusta klasa w piwnicach się nada. Ta na końcu północnego skrzydła – powiedziała Celestia. – To była sala chemiczna. Jest dość przestronna, podłączona do sieci wodociągowej i przylega do niej zaplecze, gdzie będziecie mogły przechowywać wasze zapasy. Nasz drogi woźny pomoże wam ją oczywiście przemeblować – zapewniła. – A co do opiekuna, to teraz nikt mi nie przychodzi do głowy.

– Tak właściwie to wspomniałyśmy o pomyśle naszej pani od biologii – powiedziała Sonata. – Powiedziała, że nam pomoże, więc poprosiłyśmy, by się tu z nami spotkała. Powinna zaraz się zjawić.

– Dobrze – odrzekła Celestia. – Ale ciekawi mnie, czemu zdecydowałyście się ją nazwać Lodołamacz?

To był sygnał dla Sunset. Ostatnim razem, gdy Sonata próbowała zrozumieć znaczenie nazwy, poległa straszliwie, upierając się, że połamany lód to po prostu śnieg i nie ma co kombinować jak koń pod górę. Coś w tym było, ale nazwa „Śnieżna Śnieżynka” nie była tak pociągająca.

– To był mój pomysł – powiedziała Sunset. – Oczywiście odnosi się do wyrażenia, które oznacza zaprzyjaźnianie się z kimś lub rozpoczęcie społecznych interakcji. Chciałybyśmy stworzyć okazję do „przełamywania lodów” między uczniami. Stąd Lodołamacz.

– Może zainteresować cię to, że to samo słowo jest też powszechnie stosowane w psychologii. To metoda pracy z grupą, która pomaga jej członkom przełamać blokady i napięcie – powiedziała Celestia. – A nie da się ukryć, że tego ostatniego trochę tu było i to całkiem niedawno.

Sunset kątem oka dostrzegła, że Sonata wbija spojrzenie w podłogę. Biedaczka jeszcze nie przebaczyła sobie tego, co się stało na festiwalu, i między innymi dlatego tak się zaangażowała w ten projekt. Chociaż zdawała się nieobecna, jakby zupełnie niczego nie ogarniała, była doskonale świadoma reputacji, jaką sobie wyrobiła. Ciężko też pracowała, żeby choć trochę ją zmienić.

– Nie wiedziałam, że interesuje się pani psychologią – powiedziała Sunset, by odciągnąć konwersację od Sonaty. – Myślałam, że studiowała pani raczej prawo czy coś w tym stylu.

– Właściwie studiowałam oba te kierunki. I jeszcze parę innych.

Luna spojrzała na swoją siostrę, która jak zwykle sprawiała wrażenie niewzruszonej. Potem potrząsnęła głową, wyjęła mały notatnik i wróciła do nadzorowania dziedzińca.

Sunset zaczęła się zastanawiać, ile lat tak naprawdę miała dyrektor Celestia. Dowiedziała się, że ludzie żyją około siedemdziesięciu do osiemdziesięciu lat, jak większość kucyków w Equestrii, i że ten świat miał swoją Celestię… tyle że księżniczka liczyła sobie ponad tysiąc lat. A przecież siedząca przed nią kobieta chyba nie mogła żyć aż tyle, prawda? Zbyt dobrze na to wyglądała, a nie było podgatunków ludzi, którzy wedle wiedzy Sunset mogliby dożyć tak sędziwego wieku. Z drugiej strony było w dyrektorce coś tajemniczego, coś, co Sunset pamiętała z przebywania w obecności swojej dawnej mentorki w swoim świecie…

Celestia wskazała jeden z akapitów biznesplanu.

– Widzę, że uwzględniłyście też koszty.

– Hę? A tak, uwzględniłyśmy – odparła Sunset, wracając myślami do gabinetu. – Sądzimy, że przeciętnego ucznia będzie stać na kawę czy herbatę w tej cenie. Nie chodzi nam o zyski, a jedynie, by utrzymać to miejsce.

– Wasze argumenty są sensowne, a cały projekt jak najbardziej zgodny z polityką szkoły – powiedziała Celestia. – Szczerze mówiąc, wybrałyście świetny moment. Będziemy mieć wizytację z kuratorium, która będzie miała za zadanie ocenić, czy Liceum Canterlot zapewnia swoim uczniom pole do osobistego rozwoju. To oznacza także wasze inicjatywy. Jeśli wypadnie pomyślnie, będziemy mogli ubiegać się o dodatkowe fundusze na przyszły semestr, które umożliwią nam szersze wspieranie przedsięwzięć pozalekcyjnych, łącznie z waszą kawiarenką.

Nie ruszając się ze swojego stanowiska przy oknie, Luna nabazgrała coś w notesie, bez wątpienia imiona kilku nieszczęśników, których wkrótce czeka szlaban lub inna kara.

– Nie udało nam się uzbierać zbyt wiele podczas Festiwalu Piosenki, więc dotacja z kuratorium byłaby mile widziana.

Celestia zdjęła z półki wielki segregator, położyła go na biurku i dodała broszurkę Lodołamacza do rosnącego zbioru mniej lub bardziej udanych inicjatyw w Liceum Canterlot.

– Skłamałabym, mówiąc, że nie chcę zaimponować inspektorowi. Jest kilka szkolnych klubów i grup, które chciałabym mu pokazać, ale wasz pomysł może być naprawdę czymś. – Zerknęła na kalendarz. – Będzie tu w najbliższą środę. Myślicie, że do tego czasu zdążycie z przygotowaniem kawiarenki?

– Tak myślę – odparła Sunset, spoglądając na drugą dziewczynę. – A ty?

– Damy radę, pani dyrektor! – wykrzyknęła Sonata z nieskrywaną radością.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i Celestia ponownie zasiadła na miejscu symbolizującym jej władzę.

– Proszę!

Gościem była smukła, ciemnoskóra kobieta o egzotycznym wyglądzie. Pasma jej włosów w odcieniach szarości przywodziły na myśl wszystko od śniegu, przez popiół po ciemny asfalt. Nosiła parę ozdobnych złotych bransoletek złożonych z kilku pierścieni, które dzwoniły z każdym jej ruchem, tylko wzmagając hipnotyczny czar, który roztaczała w gabinecie. Na białym podkoszulku widniał pasiasty obrazek, który wyglądał, jakby ktoś wyciął zebrę z kodu kreskowego.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że pani Zecora była najbardziej charakterystycznym nauczycielem biologii w historii szkoły.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przemówiła z wyraźnym akcentem ze swojej odległej ojczyzny:

– Wybaczcie moje spóźnienie, nie przeze mnie spowodowane, a ucznia niezdecydowanie – powiedziała. – A jak słyszałam, pewnej kawiarence potrzebne jest moje doglądanie?

*

Jeśli był jakiś przedmiot, z którego Sonata czuła się dobra, to była nim biologia. Nie jakakolwiek biologia, oczywiście. Uczenie się o mięsożernych roślinach i fotosyntezujących zwierzętach to jedno, ale poznawanie ludzkiego gatunku było bez porównania bardziej pochłaniające. Co więcej, pomagało jej poradzić sobie ze zmianami, które przeszła. Wciąż czasem zdarzało jej się tęsknić za swoją nieskrępowaną syrenią formą, ale jednocześnie była coraz bardziej zafascynowana swoją nową anatomią. To nie było już tymczasowe przebranie, ale nowa postać, którą przybrała i nauczyła się akceptować. Ręce, nogi, palce, paznokcie – to wszystko było takie interesujące!

O ile jednak Sonata była na drodze do stania się biologicznym geniuszem, o tyle nie bardzo radziła sobie z rozwiązywaniem równań czy zapamiętywaniem dat jakichś dawno zapomnianych konfliktów, a nawet nie potrafiła powiedzieć, kto był obecnym władcą tego świata. Podpowiedź: to nie była dyrektor Celestia, jak początkowo założyła. Na szczęście w sprawach, z którymi nie dawała sobie rady, mogła liczyć na swoją współlokatorkę, bo Sunset była o wiele lepszą uczennicą i pomagała jej się przygotować do wszystkich kartkówek i sprawdzianów.

Spokojnie można było powiedzieć, że są już przyjaciółkami. Ich więź była inna od tej, która łączyła Sonatę z Dagie i Ari. Inna, może nawet lepsza. Naprawdę się cieszyła, że Sunset znalazła ją wtedy na sali gimnastycznej i jej wysłuchała. Nigdy jej o tym nie powiedziała, ale tamtego dnia miała naprawdę mroczne myśli.

Wciąż nawiedzały ją, gdy tylko przechodziła obok ogromnego końskiego pomnika na szkolnym dziedzińcu.

Spokojny głos Zecory skierował jej myśli na inne tory.

– W sklepie tym można znaleźć herbaty najwyższej klasy – powiedziała nauczycielka. – Weź koszyk, a wnet przygotujemy dla waszej herbaciarni zapasy.

Trzy z czterech ścian sklepiku zajmowały kolorowe herbaty zamknięte w pękatych szklanych słoikach. Mieszanki były posortowane według gatunku jak książki na bibliotecznych półkach – od klasycznej czarnej czy zielonej do bardziej egzotycznych czerwonych i białych, wszystko, by zadowolić nawet najbardziej wymagające podniebienia. Pod każdym słoikiem, na co drugiej półce, znajdowały się równiutko ułożone pakuneczki, każdy odpowiednio nazwany i opisany oraz gotowy do sprzedaży.

Sonata przeszła się wzdłuż wystawy.

– Dzięki, że pani tu ze mną przyszła, pani Zet – powiedziała. – Bardzo chcemy przygotować Lodołamacz do działania, a skoro inspektor przychodzi za dwa dni, to będziemy potrzebować wszelkiej możliwej pomocy.

– Radzisz sobie świetnie, gratulacje przyjmij najszczersze. Ciekawa jednak jestem: jak ci idą szkoły tygodnie pierwsze?

– W porządku. W sumie nawet polubiłam tę naszą szkołę – odpowiedziała Sonata. – Nawet nie przeszkadza mi budzenie się rano, bo po prostu każdego dnia jest tyle rzeczy do roboty. Lekcje, przerwa śniadaniowa, więcej lekcji, przerwa obiadowa, gadanie z innymi, uczenie się nowych rzeczy. Bycie licealistką jest w dechę!

Zecora zaśmiała się. 

– Będziesz mówić inaczej, gdy nadejdą egzaminy – powiedziała. – W dawnej szkole nie miałaś tak szczęśliwej miny?

– No, nie bardzo.

Status Sonaty w Liceum Canterlot był jasny. Oficjalnie była uczennicą zza oceanu, podobnie jak Sunset, więc nikt za bardzo o to nie pytał. Rozpuszczono pogłoskę, że przyjechała z państwa tak małego, że nie ma go na mapach, i tylko grupa zaufanych ludzi wiedziała, że tak naprawdę pochodzi z magicznego świata Equestrii. Zecora, która do nich nie należała, postanowiła nie ciągnąć tematu – ku uldze Sonaty.

Zecora wzięła paczuszkę spod słoika o głęboko różowej zawartości i włożyła ją do koszyka. Według etykietki „Koński Plotkarz” był herbatą ziołową złożoną z hibiskusa i owoców dzikiej róży, z małym dodatkiem żurawiny. Sonata dobrze znała ten zapach, bo siedziała w pierwszym rzędzie klasy biologicznej.

Jednak poza tym nie miała za bardzo pojęcia o herbatach i ich klasyfikacji, a niewiele więcej o ich mieszankach i dodatkach. Postanowiła po prostu czytać dalej etykiety w poszukiwaniu najbardziej pociągających, pamiętając o tym, czego razem z Sunset dowiedziała się poprzedniego dnia o gustach swoich przyjaciółek.

Rarity, na przykład, lubowała się w wyrafinowanych smakach w równym stopniu co w modzie. Sam akt picia herbaty był dla niej niemal mistycznym doświadczeniem, którym delektowała się tylko pod warunkiem odpowiedniego smaku, słodkości i temperatury. Takie rytualistyczne podejście wymagało doskonałych naczyń, oczywiście, najczęściej wysokiej jakości porcelanowych, ręcznie malowanych filiżanek. Tylko wtedy Rarity czerpała przyjemność z napoju, pracując nad kolejnym cudnym projektem.

Sonata przeszukiwała półki w poszukiwaniu czegoś pasującego do tej wizji. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, klasyczna czarna herbata z olejem z bergamotki, nazwana „Gwiazdą Salonów”, powinna przypaść do gustu przyszłej projektantce.

Dla Fluttershy parzenie herbaty było szansą na relaks. Lubiła po ciężkim dniu w szkole usiąść i poczekać na uwolnienie różnych subtelności delikatnych smaków. Cieszyła się parą i zapachem równie mocno jak samym płynem, ale wolała solidny kubek, który nie rozbije się, gdy go przypadkiem upuści. Może spodoba jej się ta kombinacja trawy cytrynowej i mięty?

Ale przecież nie każdy w Liceum Canterlot wiódł ciche i spokojne życie. Sportowcy i szukający wrażeń, tacy jak Rainbow Dash, nie mieli czasu ani cierpliwości na czekanie, aż herbata uwolni swoje smakowite doznania. Poszukiwali szybkiego zastrzyku energii w swoich napojach, więc odświeżające połączenie liści limonki, imbiru i jakiegoś zioła, którego Sonata nie była nawet w stanie poprawnie wymówić, byłoby sposobem na przekonanie ich do Lodołamacza.

Tak, zarówno „Zielny Kop”, jak i „Bryzuś O Poranku” dodane do koszyka.

Sonata zerknęła jeszcze raz, przeszywając zwodniczy pakuneczek przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Na etykiecie jasno napisano „Bryzuś”, ale była całkiem pewna, że zamiast tego powinno być „Bryza”. Bryzusie były rasą małych, zabawnie mówiących istot, zamieszkujących Equestrię, i zgodnie z wiedzą Sonaty nie uważano ich za rodzaj herbaty, prawdopodobnie. Co za dziwna, dziwaczna literówka.

Powinna zapytać Sunset, jaki był właściwie związek między tymi dwoma słowami i skąd w ogóle to podobieństwo. Odkąd trafiła tu rok, może półtora roku temu, Sonata walczyła o to, by zachować swoje magiczne zdolności, i nie zaprzątała sobie szczególnie głowy zgłębianiem praw tego świata. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek mogło jej się to udać, nawet gdyby miała na to wieczność. Nigdy nie była dobra w badaniu takich rzeczy.

Po kolejnym kwadransie, spędzonym na wąchaniu herbat i czytaniu etykiet, Sonata zważyła swój koszyk, teraz wypełniony małymi paczuszkami. Zwróciła się do nauczycielki.

– Sunset powiedziała, że na początek wystarczy tuzin.

– Biorąc jeszcze kilka, dobrze zrobimy – powiedziała Zecora, zdejmując z półek cynamonowe „Pożegnanie Zimy” i cudownie aromatyczne „Jabłkowe Szaleństwo”. – W końcu nie my za te specjały płacimy.

Zecora sięgnęła do swojej sfatygowanej torby i pokazała sprzedawcy plastikowy prostokąt z wizerunkiem słońca. Kartę kredytową, musiała sobie przypomnieć Sonata. Ten świat był wypełniony po brzegi rzeczami, o jakich w Equestrii nikomu się nawet nie śniło – zarówno zachwycających, jak i przerażających. To małe coś, na przykład, miało w sobie wielką ilość pieniędzy, ale Sonata nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak ktoś mógł tam zmieścić stertę złota. Sunset kiedyś próbowała jej to wyjaśnić, tak samo, jak działanie klimatyzacji i to całe zamieszanie z tymi falami radiowymi, ale wszystko na próżno. W końcu klimatu nie da się ustawić żadnym ustrojstwem – wiadomo! – a radia raczej nie lubiły być wrzucane w fale. Co do tego i wielu innych rzeczy Sonata była pewna.

Gdy Zecora wkładała biodegradowalną torbę z zakupioną herbatą do bagażnika swojego samochodu, rozległa się wesoła melodyjka. Mając za złe swojej świadomości, że nie dała jej znać, iż opuściły sklep, Sonata sięgnęła do kieszeni. Jej komórka była kolejnym ludzkim wynalazkiem, którego nie była w stanie w pełni zrozumieć, ale i bez tego mogła przez nią rozmawiać, wysyłać wiadomości czy grać w gry o ptakach rozwalających prowizoryczne zamki.

– Och! Oj, nie jest dobrze – powiedziała do siebie.

_ [Sunny S.]>Awaria! Właśnie rozmawiałam z Dyrestią! _

_ [Sunny S.]>Inspektorka przychodzi dziś za około godzinę! _

_ [Sunny S.]>Musisz z panią Zet tu natychmiast być! _

_ [ja]>dziś? serio? _

_ [ja]>a wgl to jest dyrektor Celestia wiesz _

_ [Sunny S.]>JAZDA! _

– Em, pani Zet? – zagadnęła Sonata, gdy zajęła tylne siedzenie.

Zecora spojrzała na nią we wstecznym lusterku.

– Tak, Sonato droga? Czyżby ogarnęła cię jakaś trwoga?

– Dostałam wiadomość od Sunset. Pisze, że inspektorka przychodzi dzisiaj – wyjaśniła. – Jak szybko możemy dojechać do szkoły?

Na to pytanie nie otrzymała rymowanej odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego Zecora, uśmiechając się chytrze, włączyła silnik i chwyciła dźwignię zmiany biegów. Sonata sięgnęła po pasy, wiedząc, że szykuje się kolejna jazda w tej metalowej puszce, którą ludzie zwali autem.

Silnik zaryczał ogłuszająco, gdy Zecora wcisnęła pedał gazu.


	2. Chapter 2

Przestraszenie Sunset nie było łatwym zadaniem. Do tego trzeba było albo być starszą siostrą Pinkie, Maud, pojawiającą się niespodziewanie w środku nocy w słabo oświetlonej kuchni, w sytuacji tak surrealistycznej, że zaczyna się kwestionować własną zdolność do odróżniania snów od rzeczywistości – albo zachować się naprawdę nie w porządku.

– Dzisiaj? Inspektor przychodzi dzisiaj? Ale myślałam, że powiedziała pani, że będzie w środę!

Celestia przetrząsała szafkę w poszukiwaniu jeszcze jednego dokumentu, jakiego potrzebowała do nagle przełożonej inspekcji.

– Właściwie to inspektorka – poprawiła. – Wierz mi, też wolałabym, byśmy mieli więcej czasu na przygotowanie, ale nic nie możemy z tym zrobić. Będzie tu punkt czwarta.

Szczęka Sunset nieco opadła.

– Godzina? Ale… ale miałyśmy tylko ten weekend, by się przygotować! – powiedziała. – Moja przyjaciółka przygotowała mi obrusy i zasłony, Sonata i pani Zecora wyszły na zakupy, ale zestaw do herbaty, który zamówiłam, przyjedzie dopiero jutro! I jeszcze wszystkie meble ciągle stoją w korytarzu! – Opadła na krzesło przytłoczona tym całym nagłym przyśpieszeniem. Podparła głowę pięściami i wydała z siebie strapione westchnienie. – Nikt nawet nie wie, że otwieramy. Plakat mówiący o otwarciu nie jest jeszcze gotowy, a nie chcemy, by inspektorka myślała, że nie potrafimy nikogo przyciągnąć. To po prostu takie…

– Sunset Shimmer, spójrz na mnie – powiedziała Celestia, odkładając stos papierów i kierując całą uwagę na dziewczynę. – Żałuję, że moja chęć zaprezentowania szkoły w dobrym świetle wpłynęła na twoją własną, śmiałą inicjatywę. Proszę, nie martw się inspektorką. Działaj dalej tak, jak planowałaś, a ja znajdę inny sposób, by ją przekonać, że uczniowie Liceum Canterlot są najbardziej pomysłowymi z ludzi. Ani ty, ani twoja przyjaciółka nie musicie się tym martwić.

Sunset zerwała się z krzesła.

– Nie! Lodołamacz będzie gotowy dzisiaj. Ma pani moje słowo. Znajdę sposób… jakoś.

Celestia skinęła głową.

– Podziwiam twoją determinację. Z wielką chęcią bym ci pomogła, ale jak widzisz – wskazała na górę segregatorów rosnącą na biurku – muszę się zająć papierkową robotą. Jestem pewna, że coś wymyślisz. Tylko trzymaj się tego, co czyni Lodołamacz wyjątkowym. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz…

Sunset opuściła gabinet nieco rozczarowana. Zarówno księżniczka, jak i dyrektor Celestia były tajemnicze i nigdy nie podawały ci rozwiązania, zachęcając raczej, byś sam je odkrył. Na dłuższą metę było to zapewne bardziej rozwijające, ale Sunset nigdy nie była zbyt cierpliwa. Prawdę mówiąc, niecierpliwość była jednym z powodów, dla którego opuściła swoją dawną mentorkę…

Nie czas na wspominki. Sunset musiała działać – nawet jeśli nie dla siebie czy szkoły, to dla swojej przyjaciółki. Sonata mocno ekscytowała się tym, że jej pomysł może coś zmienić w Liceum Canterlot. Powiedziała Sunset, że dawniej jej zapał do robienia czegoś nietypowego był zwykle tłamszony przez resztę Dazzlings, więc perspektywa urzędnika, mającego oceniać jej projekt, była dla niej ważną sprawą.

Ale wszystko po kolei, najpierw trzeba poinformować Sonatę.

Pisząc wiadomości, Sunset zastanawiała się, kogo poprosić o przysługę. Jej możliwości były dość ograniczone. Większość szkoły nie była do niej zbyt przyjaźnie nastawiona, a jeszcze mniej uczniów akceptowało Sonatę, mimo jej niezaprzeczalnego uroku. W jakiejż to smutnej, pamiętliwej społeczności przyszło im żyć. Jedna nieudana próba zawładnięcia światem i już jesteś zaszufladkowana jako niechciany element albo, mówiąc wprost, dziwadło.

Rozległy się dwa następujące po sobie dzwonki. Sunset stuknęła w mały zwój, który zawirował i rozwinął się na ekranie. W domyślnych ustawieniach była to koperta, ale zmodyfikowała swoją komórkę z pomocą jakiegoś nerda, by zwalczyć efekty szoku kulturowego, jakiego doznała po opuszczeniu Equestrii. Tak właściwie to Dawna Ona wymusiła to na tym chłopaku groźbami. Nowa ona nigdy nie miała szansy, by mu to wynagrodzić, ale umieściła to na swojej liście priorytetów na najwyższym możliwym miejscu. Ale musiała uczciwie przyznać, że w tych okolicznościach nie było zbyt wysokie.

– Tak, serio, Sonata! – wycedziła do swojego telefonu, przyśpieszając i zajadle stukając w ekran, formułując stanowczą odpowiedź.

Zaledwie ją wysłała, zderzyła się z kimś, kto stanął na jej drodze.

– Przepraszam, nie chciałam… Flash! O, Flash, dobrze, że cię widzę! – wykrzyknęła Sunset, której skrucha ustąpiła miejsca uldze. – Jesteś zajęty? Proszę, nie bądź!

Flash Sentry był niebieskowłosym gitarzystą, który z bliżej nieokreślonych powodów był uznawany za atrakcyjnego przez niektóre dziewczyny. Sunset się do nich nie zaliczała, za to zastanawiała się, co on ma z tym wpadaniem na innych albo staniem w miejscu, gdzie inni wpadają na niego.

– Cie… ciebie też dobrze widzieć, Sunset – odpowiedział. – Skąd ten pośpiech?

– Przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc. Mam kilka sof i stołów do umieszczenia w klasie i zasłon do zawieszenia. W skrócie: przydałby mi się mięśniak do szybkiego przemeblowania.

– To do tej kafejki, którą wymyśliłyście z Dusk, racja? AJ mi mówiła. Niezły pomysł – powiedział, skrzywił się i potarł kark. – Ale chodzi o to, że mamy z chłopakami plany na dziś. Czemu nie poprosisz Diamentowców, czy jak tam się teraz nazywają?

Sunset przewróciła oczami.

– No, błagam. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na zniszczenia, które na pewno spowodują.

– A co ze Snipsem i Snailsem? Zawsze za tobą chodzili, nie?

– A teraz wielbią Trixie. Poza tym jeden to chuchro, a drugi nie potrafi dotknąć stóp palcami.

– Bulk Biceps! On jest mięśniakiem, którego potrzebujesz, i to znacznie ostrożniejszym, niż się wydaje.

– Wyszedł z Octavią. Na Regionalne Mistrzostwa Wiolonczelistów, znaczy się.

– Mhm. – Flash uśmiechnął się znacząco. – Nie do wiary, że ta dwójka się spiknęła. Ale to dobrze dla nich.

– Tak, festiwal naprawdę ich do siebie… Ach, nie mam czasu na ploteczki, Flash! – powiedziała Sunset. – Daj spokój, to nie potrwa długo. Nie zmuszaj mnie do odgrywania przed tobą damulki w potrzebie.

– Założę się, że czegoś takiego nigdy nie dożyję – odparł Flash. – Słuchaj, chciałbym ci pomóc, naprawdę. Tylko… – zawahał się i zamilkł na moment. – Prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiamy, a tu nagle przychodzisz prosić mnie o przysługę. Nie chcę znów być wciągnięty w realizowanie twoich osobistych celów. Znaczy, już nic do ciebie nie mam, tylko tak jakby wciąż pamiętam, co się stało, gdy ostatni raz na to pozwoliłem. Wiesz, o co chodzi, nie?

– Lodołamacz nie jest tylko mój czy dla mnie – odparła Sunset. – To był pomysł Sonaty i robimy to dla wszystkich w Liceum Canterlot – dodała. – Poza tym pamiętaj, że nasz układ działał w dwie strony. Gdy Pan Popularny jest widziany z trzykrotną zwyciężczynią Jesiennego Balu, ma zapewnioną atencję i rozmarzone spojrzenia płci pięknej. Nie tylko ja chciałam popularności, pamiętasz?

Na chwilę zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza.

Sunset westchnęła ciężko.

– Uch, ale my wtedy byliśmy głupi.

– Tak, byliśmy – zgodził się Flash. – Słuchaj, em, pójdę po chłopaków i ci pomożemy, a jak oni nie dadzą rady, to przyjdę sam, dobra?

– Świetnie! Spotkajmy się przy starym laboratorium chemicznym w piwnicach tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe – powiedziała. – I, Flash? Dzięki. Mam u ciebie dług.

Flash odpowiedział nieco zażenowanym uśmiechem. Strzelił palcami do dziewczyny, po czym ruszył w kierunku głównego holu. Sunset odwróciła się i zapuściła się głębiej w szkolne korytarze, zastanawiając się nad tym, co się właśnie stało.

Przede wszystkim to było naprawdę niezręczne. Po zerwaniu zgodzili się, by nigdy nie wspominać innym o swoim układzie ani się nie przyznawać, jak kiepską „parą” byli. Skutkiem tego nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, musząc radzić sobie z dziwnym uczuciem istnienia w tej samej rzeczywistości, co osoba, którą kiedyś byli zainteresowani – nieważne z jakiego powodu – ale na innych warunkach niż wcześniej. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że nigdy nic między nimi nie będzie, przenigdy, i starali się zachowywać najzwyczajniej, jak mogli, żeby w oczach innych wyglądać na obojętnych. Z czasem dla Sunset stało się to bardzo męczące. Zastanawiała się, czy Flash też tak się czuł.

Może po otwarciu Lodołamacza mogłaby zaprosić go na filiżankę herbaty i porozmawialiby jak dorośli, a przynajmniej nie jak goniące za sławą chłystki. To nie byłaby randka, oczywiście, bo Sunset nie była obecnie nikim zainteresowana, zwłaszcza Flashem, podczas gdy on to już inna historia. Ale i tak mogliby chociaż być kolegami.

Jedna sprawa załatwiona, został jeszcze jakiś tuzin.

Sunset stwierdziła, że zdobycie pełnego zestawu do herbaty było kluczowe. Jej poczucie estetyki nie pozwoliłoby jej pożyczyć osobistych filiżanek i kubków od wszystkich nauczycieli i udawać, że tworzą zestaw. Jednakże już wyczerpała fundusze, jakie otrzymała od Celestii, zamawiając przez Internet piękny zestaw ze sklepu po drugiej stronie miasta. Pani Zecora miała kartę kredytową, jasne, ale zawracanie jej i Sonaty w godzinach szczytu byłoby szaleństwem. Sunset wolała mieć je obie w szkole tak szybko, jak to możliwe. I tak potrzebowała szybszego rozwiązania.

Nagle ją olśniło. Było tylko jedno miejsce w szkole, gdzie mogła znaleźć natychmiastowe rozwiązania. Przekonanie Flasha do pomocy to jedno, ale by Lodołamacz mógł zacząć działać, musiała zwrócić się do osób bardziej szalonych niż ona kiedyś, specjalizujących się w niedorzecznych i zawiłych pomysłach, często bardziej ryzykownych niż włamywanie się do serca Kryształowego Pałacu.

Nostalgiczny uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach. Niezależnie od jej motywów tamta część planu przebiegła bez zarzutów.

Spojrzała przez okienko w drzwiach. Za nim znajdowała się całkowicie zwyczajna klasa, gdzie rezydowały najtęższe młodociane umysły. Znały Liceum Canterlot na wylot i przemierzyły jego korytarze wzdłuż i wszerz niezliczoną liczbę razy. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł jej pomóc swoim szybkim, nieszablonowym myśleniem i zadziwiającą zaradnością, to właśnie one.

Sunset zapukała do drzwi.

– Przepraszam, pani Cheerilee. Dyrektor Celestia chce widzieć Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle w swoim gabinecie. Brzmiało to na coś pilnego.

Pani Cheerilee, ambitna nauczycielka literatury i główna bibliotekarka, przewróciła oczami. Nie była zaskoczona ani trochę; najwyraźniej przywykła do wybryków swoich uczennic. Spojrzała bezsilnie na ostatni rząd, gdzie wszystkie trzy wymieniały między sobą nieme pytania. Zgodnie wstały z ławek i opuściły klasę, odprowadzane pomrukami i komentarzami rówieśników. Z tego, co Sunset słyszała, było w nich równie wiele kpin, co podziwu.

Przeszły już połowę korytarza, gdy Sunset wzięła je na stronę.

– Ligo! Potrzebuję waszej pomocy!

Apple Bloom wydawała się najbardziej zaskoczona.

– Zaraz, mówisz, że nie będziemy znowu zawieszone?

– Nie, to był mój sposób, by wyrwać was z klasy. I nie ma za co, przy okazji. Wydawałyście się znudzone.

– Też byś była znudzona, gdyby ktoś kazał ci się domyślić, co jakiś gość miał na myśli przez niebieskie parapety w swoim kiepskim wierszu – jęknęła Sweetie. – Ale i tak, potrzebujesz naszej pomocy? Po co?

– W skrócie: zakładam kafejkę w szkole, musi być gotowa na dziś, a nie mam przyzwoitego zestawu do herbaty. Nie mogę prowadzić kafejki bez kubków, w których mogłabym podawać napoje.

Scootaloo oddmuchnęła sobie grzywkę.

– Lodotopiacz. Siostra Apple Bloom wszystko nam o nim opowiedziała. Wielkie dzięki za zajęcie naszej sali chemicznej. Teraz nie możemy dokończyć… AU! – krzyknęła, gdy Sweetie walnęła ją w żebro. – Znaczy, dlaczego miałybyśmy ci pomóc? Nie mamy u ciebie żadnego długu ani nic.

Zwykle Sunset uciekłaby się do miłego uśmiechu, ale wiedziała, że jej urok osobisty na nic się zda w wypadku tych trzech inkarnacji przebiegłości. Więc może pochlebstwo.

– Wszyscy wiedzą, że razem jesteście wielką, nieprzebraną kopalnią świetnych pomysłów – powiedziała. – Potrzebuję waszego sprytu! Jest jakiś sposób, by zdobyć dobry zestaw bez wycieczki na miasto?

Liga odwróciła się od niej, naradzając się potajemnie.

– …ograniczony czas i środki…

– …schowek w szatni…

– …zrobimy to, zanim pani Cheerilee zauważy…

Ustawiły się w szeregu przed Sunset i wszystkie trzy skrzyżowały ramiona. Scootaloo zrobiła krok do przodu, otwarcie naruszając przestrzeń osobistą Sunset po jej prawej.

– Dobra, powiedzmy, że możemy ci załatwić ten zestaw do herbaty. Co będziemy z tego miały?

Banda najemników, nie dzieciaków!

– No świetnie, więc teraz chcecie coś w zamian za pomoc? – powiedziała Sunset, marszcząc brwi. – Nie pomożecie mi dlatego, że jesteście dobrymi uczennicami? Dobra. Tylko nie mówcie mi, że chcecie, żebym odrabiała wam matmę przez tydzień czy coś.

Apple Bloom również się zbliżyła, oskrzydlając Sunset od lewej.

– Nic z tych rzeczy. Już mamy kogoś od tego – powiedziała. – Masz auto, co nie?

Sunset zrobiła wielkie oczy.

– Chcecie moje auto? Nie ma bata.

– Nie na zawsze, oczywiście, i nie w tej chwili – powiedziała Sweetie Belle, sprawdzając sobie lakier na paznokciach w niepokojąco złowieszczy sposób. – Możemy go potrzebować do naszego specjalnego projektu pod koniec roku szkolnego. Możemy też potrzebować kierowcy. Masz prawko, nie? – spytała, na co Sunset skinęła głową, aczkolwiek niechętnie. Sweetie zrobiła krok naprzód, dołączając do dziewczyn i otaczając ją jeszcze bardziej. – Więc jak będzie? Przysługa za przysługę?

Sunset spojrzała na ludzkie ogrodzenie sięgające jej do piersi. Wiedziała, była pewna, że mają w tym jakiś ukryty motyw. Liga była równie podstępna i zwodnicza co podmieńce, ale też niezwykle skuteczna w swoich poczynaniach. Jedyna różnica była taka, że podmieńce uznawały czyjąś władzę, a te dziewczyny nie. Jeszcze.

– Możecie go zagwarantować? – spytała Sunset. – Potrzebuję gwarancji, dziewczyny.

Jak na niemą komendę, cała trójka wycofała się, ponownie formując szereg. Podparły się pod boki i uniosły dumnie głowy.

– Czy Liga kiedykolwiek cię zawiodła? – spytała Sweetie ze wzniosłą pewnością.

– No, z pewnością coś bym mogła wymyślić – odparła Sunset. – Dobra. Zgoda.

Gdy Liga pomknęła korytarzem, Sunset uświadomiła sobie, jak lubi jeździć swoim samochodem. To był dobry samochód. Za nic nie chciałaby, by stanął w płomieniach. Jednakże to będzie problem do rozwiązania dla przyszłej Sunset.

Zakładając, że inspektorka się nie spóźni, Sunset miała około czterdziestu pięciu minut na uprzątnięcie wszystkiego. Plus nieco czasu między przybyciem tej kobiety a zaprowadzeniem jej przez Celestię do piwnic. Przez ten czas trzeba umyć podłogę, przetrzeć krzesła, umeblować salę, zawiesić zasłony, nakryć stoły, rozpakować zapasy, przygotować kubki, zagotować wodę…

Ale najpierw należało wziąć głęboki oddech. Nie była w tym sama. Sonata będzie tu już wkrótce i pomoże, prawda?

Z jakiegoś powodu wcale nie dodawało jej to otuchy.

*

Klasa nie wyglądała już ani trochę jak laboratorium chemiczne, którym kiedyś była. Zniknęły ławki i szkło laboratoryjne; wszystko zostało zabrane przez woźnego. Twierdził, że przydadzą mu się tablice korkowe i plakaty chemiczne, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, mówił tak o wszystkim, co wymagało natychmiastowej utylizacji. Uczniowie widzieli, jak wnosi najróżniejsze rzeczy do swojej kanciapy, ale rzadko cokolwiek z niej wynosił. Plotka głosiła, że miał tam portal do innego wymiaru, w co Sunset nie za bardzo wierzyła, ale sama była z innego świata, więc kim była, by to oceniać? Poza tym nigdy nie miała żadnych problemów ze starym dobrym woźnym Discordem.

W miejscu typowych szkolnych ławek i krzeseł znajdowało się pięć sof rozmieszczonych po sali. Były darem od rodzica, który prowadził biznes specjalizujący się w długopisach i sofach, a tak się złożyło, że miał przepełnione magazyny. Przez długi czas dyrektor Celestia nie mogła dla nich znaleźć odpowiedniego miejsca, bo korytarze były zbyt wąskie, biblioteka już miała kilka, a na stołówce nie były potrzebne. W końcu zabrano je nawet z głównego holu po tym, jak parę bardziej romantycznych par uczyniło je miejscem okazywania sobie czułości. Serio, migdalili się w holu, na oczach wszystkich.

Do każdej sofy dobrany był stół, choć każdy w innym kształcie niż pozostałe. Małe, szerokie, wysokie czy dziwaczne, każdy nakryty eleganckim obrusem, więc nie było widać, że to tak naprawdę stare szkolne biurka z różną liczbą nóg pod spodem. Wszystko dzięki woźnemu, który przyciął, posklejał i zespawał je w ten sposób. O ile się nie rozpadną, wszystko będzie dobrze.

W końcu, dla tych, którzy nie chcieli relaksować się przy tych awangardowych, prowizorycznych stolikach, pośrodku pomieszczenia stało kilka klasycznych, kwadratowych stołów. Przy jednym z nich, z dala od zaimprowizowanej lady, dyrektor Celestia i jej gość piły herbatę.

Pani Harshwhinny była rygorystyczną kobietą po czterdziestce, a przynajmniej na taką wyglądała. Była ubrana w fioletowy żakiet i dopasowany aksamitny szal, a okrągłe kolczyki dopełniały jej eleganckiego, ale nie nazbyt ekstrawaganckiego wyglądu. W jej spojrzeniu było coś, co mówiło, że zauważy wszystko, co mogłoby pójść źle, ale jednocześnie promieniowała zimnym profesjonalizmem, co sugerowało, że nie użyje tej wiedzy przeciwko tobie bez dobrego powodu.

Jeśli jednak go znajdzie, niewątpliwie to zrobi i wrzuci cię do otchłani wiecznej hańby, z której nie ma ucieczki.

Celestia się uśmiechnęła.

– Życzy sobie pani nieco cukru?

– Nie, dziękuję – powiedziała pani Harshwhinny, po czym wzięła kolejny łyk. – Rozumiem, dlaczego chciała pani zakończyć naszą wycieczkę w tym miejscu. Ta herbata jest… całkiem znośna, przyznaję. Widzę, że kubki również są wyjątkowe.

W Lodołamaczu nie było porcelanowych filiżanek. Pani Harshwhinny piła swoją herbatę z ręcznie malowanego, białego ceramicznego kubka z równymi smugami w kolorze indygo i wzorem z niebieskich diamentów wzdłuż krawędzi. Celestia natomiast miała żółty z delikatnymi różowymi motylkami, fruwającymi tuż nad podstawą kubka.

Celestia uniosła swój, zastanawiając się, jak Sunset Shimmer znalazła skrzynię kubków tajemniczo zaginioną podczas renowacji wschodniego skrzydła.

– Zostały zrobione przez uczniów jakiś czas temu na zajęciach plastycznych. Mieli wybrać dowolny kolor i ozdobić je znaczącymi dla nich symbolami – powiedziała. – Sądzę, że wyrażają, iż ta herbaciarnia jest miejscem dla wszystkich uczniów, nie tylko starszych.

– Najwyraźniej.

Pani Harshwhinny wzięła kolejny duży łyk. Wydawało się, że ma wnętrzności pokryte tytanem albo podobnym materiałem, bo temperatura napoju była niczym dla jej gardła.

– Liceum Canterlot istotnie wydaje się dobrym miejscem do nauki i dorastania dla młodych ludzi. – Odłożyła kubek i spojrzała do swojego notesu. – Jednakże, jak wspomniałam w naszej rozmowie, jest kilka incydentów, które wymagają wyjaśnienia. Zobaczmy… – Przewróciła strony. – A, tutaj. Panienki Shimmer, Dazzle, Blaze i Dusk. Były zgłoszone jako co najmniej problematyczne. Niektórzy rodzice wysyłali wiele oficjalnych skarg, domagających się natychmiastowego usunięcia tych dziewczyn.

– A, te incydenty. – Celestia spojrzała na nią, jakby przypominała sobie jakieś nieważne wydarzenia z przeszłości, które już w żaden sposób nie zagrażały jej szkole. Obróciła się na swoim krześle i skinęła na Sunset i Sonatę. – Dziewczęta, możecie tu podejść? – powiedziała. – Pani Harshwhinny, chciałabym pani przedstawić Sunset Shimmer i Sonatę Dusk, dwie uczennice, które wyszły z inicjatywą szkolnej herbaciarni i przygotowały to miejsce.

Gdy jeszcze mówiła, zabrzmiał szkolny dzwonek, stłumiony warstwą betonu nad ich głowami. Sunset i Sonata wymieniły nerwowe spojrzenia, wygładziły koszule i zbliżyły się do stolika. Uśmiechnęły się do inspektorki, która odpowiedziała w pełni profesjonalną obojętnością, zabarwioną nutką niedowierzania.

– Czy to prawda? – spytała. – Nie są za młode na taką odpowiedzialność?

Celestia z kolei odpowiedziała w pełni profesjonalnym zaangażowaniem, zabarwionym nutką niezachwianej wiary.

– Zapewniam panią, że to mądre dziewczęta z wyjątkowym potencjałem, który można dojrzeć, gdy tylko pozna się je bliżej – powiedziała. – Są pod opieką jednej z naszych najbardziej doświadczonych nauczycielek, pani Zecory. Kto wie, może w przyszłości będą prowadziły uroczą kawiarenkę w centrum miasta?

Sonata pochyliła się nad stołem.

– Naprawdę doceniamy, co dyrektor Celestia i Liceum Canterlot robią dla nas, uczniów. Bez ich wsparcia nie mogłybyśmy być tym, kim jesteśmy dziś i jesteśmy tym kimś dzięki temu, co dla nas robią. Dziś i każdego dnia – dodała. – Mamy nadzieję, że ta herbaciarnia będzie miejscem spotkań i wspólnej rozrywki dla naszych przyjaciół.

Jak na zawołanie, do pomieszczenia weszła grupa uczniów. Były to głównie przyjaciółki Sunset lub ludzie, do których odważyła się napisać w ostatniej chwili, a którzy desperacko szukali miejsca do odpoczęcia po godzinie odszyfrowywania bazgrołów profesora Sombry. Applejack gadała z Pinkie Pie, podskakującą obok niej, podczas gdy Rarity i Fluttershy obrały kurs na najbliższą sofę, by móc dalej przeglądać zagraniczny magazyn modowy. Flash Sentry dokuczał Rainbow Dash, na co ta zdawała się reagować z typowym dla niej zuchwalstwem.

Uśmiech Sonaty nie zbladł ani na chwilę, gdy wpatrywała się w oczy niewzruszonej inspektorki. Sunset odciągnęła ją.

– Proszę wybaczyć, pani inspektor, ale mamy klientów do obsłużenia. – Skinęła głową w kierunku Celestii. – Pani dyrektor.

Gdy odeszły, pani Harshwhinny uśmiechnęła się z aprobatą, co w jej wypadku objawiało się nieznacznym uniesieniem kącików ust.

– Zawsze tu tak tłoczno?

– Jak dotąd nie było dnia z mniejszą frekwencją – odparła Celestia.

– Bywały przypadki, gdy szkolny klub składał się z trzech osób, a i tak zgłaszali się do naszego programu pomocowego. Tu mamy przekonującą inicjatywę i jestem skłonna wierzyć, że fundusze kuratorium nie zostaną zmarnowane. – Wzięła ostatni łyk. – Pani dyrektor, myślę, że mam już wszystko, czego potrzebowałam do mojego raportu. Oficjalna decyzja w sprawie dotacji zostanie podjęta do końca miesiąca, ale okoliczności pani sprzyjają.

Już miała wstać, gdy Celestia wyciągnęła rękę, by ją powstrzymać, i zniżyła głos do szeptu.

– A co z innym powodem pani wizyty? Te skargi, które pani wspomniała.

Pani Harshwhinny spojrzała na Sunset i Sonatę, a potem, nie tracąc ani krzty swojego profesjonalizmu, odrzekła równie konspiracyjnym tonem:

– Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to mimo roszczeniowego tonu niektórych rodziców, mój resort nie jest zainteresowany wyciąganiem konsekwencji wobec pani uczennic i nie będziemy dążyć do ich usunięcia. Tak długo, jak placówka utrzyma swój bieżący poziom, nie będziemy robić pani problemów.

– Miło mi to słyszeć.

Opuszczając Lodołamacz razem z panią Harshwhinny, dyrektor Celestia odwróciła się w drzwiach i uśmiechnęła do dziewczyn. Sunset zastanawiała się, o czym te dwie rozmawiały. Sposób, w jaki patrzyła na nią inspektorka, był nieco niepokojący, delikatnie mówiąc. Ale nie miała zbyt wiele czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym, bo niespodziewanie wpadła w mocny uścisk Sonaty.

– Udało nam się! – wykrzyknęła Sonata. – Ocaliłyśmy szkołę! Juhuu!

– Udało… zaraz, co? – spytała Sunset. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie było ratowanie szkoły, prawda? Jeżeli już, to pomogłyśmy dyrektor Celestii zdobyć dodatkowe fundusze, to wszystko.

Sonata uśmiechnęła się. Fałszywość jej zaskoczenia była jasna jak słońce w bezchmurny dzień.

– Więc mówisz, że nic złego by się nie stało, gdybyśmy to spaprały?

– Znów to robisz.

– Co? Co ja takiego powiedziałam?

Mając z Sonatą do czynienia od rana do wieczora, Sunset była w stanie z łatwością przejrzeć jej próby zwodzenia.

– Udajesz mniej ogarniętą, niż naprawdę jesteś – odparła, przytulając ją raz jeszcze. – Nie zmieniaj się, Sonata. Cieszę się, że z nami zostałaś – dodała. – A teraz chodź, nie możemy kazać naszym gościom czekać.

– O, to ja wstawię wodę i rozpakuję herbatniczki! – powiedziała Sonata i wycofała się do magazynu. Wychynęła zza framugi drzwi, czekając, aż Sunset będzie dostatecznie daleko, i uśmiechnęła się. – I dzięki za wiarę w mnie, Sunny.

*

_Droga księżniczko Twilight!_

_Udało nam się otworzyć herbaciarnię w Liceum Canterlot. Nazwałyśmy ją Lodołamacz. To może być sposób, by utrzymać uczniów razem, bo choć wielkie wydarzenia, jak Jesienny Bal czy Festiwal Piosenki, wydają się nas do siebie zbliżać (w ostatecznym rozrachunku), to czuję, że nie możemy na nie czekać. Nie jestem oczywiście ekspertką, ale myślę, że magia przyjaźni może przejawiać się w także w małych rzeczach. Poprzez uśmiech, życzliwe słowo, pomocny gest, dobro przenosi się z jednej osoby na drugą („a przeznaczenie w pojedynkę się wypełni”)._

_Ciekawostka: powyższe to fragment zagadki, jaką dręczyła mnie Celestia, gdy byłam jej uczennicą. Powiedziała, że jej rozwiązanie jest kluczem do magii przyjaźni. Wtedy nie potrafiłam tego rozwikłać, ale dziś myślę, że niepotrzebnie kładzie nacisk na tę „pojedynczość”. Myślę, że przepisałabym to raczej na „od nas wszystkich razem” czy coś w tym stylu. Mogłabyś zapytać księżniczkę, czy jestem na dobrym tropie?_

_Wpadaj, kiedy chcesz, do Liceum Canterlot na kubek rozgrzewającej herbaty! Innymi słowy: do zobaczenia w Lodołamaczu!_

_Twoja przyjaciółka,_

_Sunset Shimmer_

_PS: Masz pozdrowienia od Sonaty!_


End file.
